Kokoro☆Exercise
is an original solo song performed by Kousaka Umi. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Ochikonderu hima ga aru nara Omoikitte koe dashite ikou Haneru ase kirakira hikaru Daijoubu kimi nara dekiru Kokoro no taisha o agete Sono namida wa kirei ni nareru CHANSU da yo Fukkin! Haikin! Choukin! Genki dashite yuuki dashite kiai ire naosou Madamada nobisakari na yume no tochuu Sukoshi kurai tabesugitemo kowai mono nante nai MEETAA furikitteku susume! Susume! GO AHEAD! SUTORESU bakka tamekondeicha Nayami wa hakidashite shimae AIDORU mo nikutai roudou! Jishin motte fumidashite ikou Akiramenai hekotarenai tada mae o mitsumete Watashi no POTENSHARU wa michi no sekai Naritai VIIJON mitsumetanara shinkenshoubu da yo Yowaki na kimochi o SHEIPU moyase! Moyase! IN MY HEART! Genki dashite yuuki dashite kiai irenaosou Madamada nobisakari na yume no tochuu Sukoshi kurai tabesugitemo kowai mono nante nai MEETAA furikitteku susume! Susume! GO AHEAD! Akiramenai hekotarenai tada mae o mitsumete Watashi no POTENSHARU wa michi no sekai Naritai VIIJON mitsumetanara shinkenshoubu da yo Yowaki na kimochi o SHEIPU moyase! Moyase! IN MY HEART! Susume! Susume! GO AHEAD! |-| Kanji= 落ち込んでる　暇があるなら<カラダ鍛えましょう♪> 思い切って　声出していこう<ハートエクササイズ!> 跳ねる汗　キラキラ光る<まるでダイアモンド☆> ダイジョウブ　君なら出来る<ついておいで!> ココロの代謝をあげて そのナミダは綺麗になれる　チャンスだよ 腹筋!背筋!胸筋! 元気出して　勇気だして　気合入れ直そう まだまだ伸び盛りな　夢の途中 少しくらい　食べ過ぎても　怖いものなんてない メーター振り切ってく　ススメ!ススメ!GO AHEAD! ストレスばっか　溜め込んでいちゃ<夢も風邪をひく> 悩みは吐き出してしまえ<明日へウォーミングアップ!> アイドルも　肉体労働!<元気はつらつに!> 自信もって　踏み出していこう<わたしらしく!> 努力すれば報われる ダレだって磨けばかがやく　原石だ 脚筋!直筋!頭筋! 諦めない　へこたれない　ただ前を見つめて 私のポテンシャルは　未知の世界 なりたいヴィジョンみつめたなら　真剣勝負だよ 弱気な気持ちをシェイプ　モヤセ!モヤセ!IN MY HEART! 元気出して　勇気だして　気合入れ直そう まだまだ伸び盛りな　夢の途中 少しくらい　食べ過ぎても　怖いものなんてない メーター振り切ってく　ススメ!ススメ!GO AHEAD! 諦めない　へこたれない　ただ前を見つめて 私のポテンシャルは　未知の世界 なりたいヴィジョンみつめたなら　真剣勝負だよ 弱気な気持ちをシェイプ　モヤセ!モヤセ!IN MY HEART! ススメ!ススメ!GO AHEAD! |-| English= If there's a time where you're feeling down, decisively raise your voice and go! Flying sweat and sparkling light you'll be fine if it's you, you can do it! Renew your heart Those tears are a chance to become more beautiful! Abs! Back! Pectorals! Muster up energy, muster up courage, give a shout You're still in the growth period, en route to your dream Even if you eat a bit too much, it's not scary Shake off the meters and go forward! Go forward! Go ahead! Just stressing out piles up, Clear your head with a good shout! It's physical labor for idols too! Let's step forward with confidence! If you put in an effort, it'll be rewarded! Everyone, with polish, is raw ore that can shine! Legs! Posture! Head! Without giving up, without feeling down, properly look forward My potential is a whole new world If I see a vision of who I want to be, then it'll be a real battle I'll shape up my weakness, burn! Burn! In my heart! Muster up energy, muster up courage, give a shout You're still in the growth period, en route to your dream Even if you eat a bit too much, it's not scary Shake off the meters and go forward! Go forward! Go ahead! Without giving up, without feeling down, properly look forward My potential is a whole new world If I see a vision of who I want to be, then it'll be a real battle I'll shape up my weakness, burn! Burn! In my heart! Go forward! Go forward! Go ahead! CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 10 (sung by: Kousaka Umi) Live Appearances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE 1st LIVE HAPPY☆PERFORM@NCE!! Day2 (performed by: Ueda Reina) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3rdLIVE TOUR BELIEVE MY DRE@M!! @FUKUOKA (performed by: Ueda Reina) Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Kousaka Umi